Colores en el amanecer
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Aunque algunos preferían ver el atardecer en la Isla, a Takato le gustaba la tranquilidad de la mañana, la soledad que los envolvía. Eran ellos tres en el mundo. [Esta historia es para La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del foro Proyecto 1-8]


El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia es para La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Combinación 16:** **Poliamor 2 chicos y 1 chica**

 **Takato x Ruki x Jenrya**

* * *

 **Colores en el amanecer**

—Vamos a ver el amanecer —susurró a Jen, que estaba a su lado. Aunque algunos preferían ver el atardecer en la Isla, a Takato le gustaba la tranquilidad de la mañana, la soledad que los envolvía. Eran ellos tres en el mundo.

Ruki arrugó la nariz desde su lugar, en ese pasaje entre el sueño y la vigía, murmurando algo ininteligible. A él no le sorprendería que estuviese más despierta que dormida, porque ella tenía el sueño más ligero de los tres. Se tragó la disculpa que estaba en la punta de la lengua y volvió a hablarle a Jenrya, que en Okinawa dormía como un tronco, como si no tuviese que cargar el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Takato solía ser el último en dormirse así que le gustaba ver las expresiones relajadas de Ruki y Jen antes de cerrar los ojos, quizá eran parte de su colección de imágenes favoritas.

—Es nuestro último día en Okinawa. Vamos, quiero ver el amanecer con los dos. Es nuestra tradición.

Ruki, que sonaba decididamente alerta ahora, se movió en la penumbra con un quejido cuando Jenrya se movió lejos de Takato, hundiéndose en el calor de ella. Takato podía distinguir sus siluetas en la oscuridad, aunque hubiese deseado alguna luz para apreciarlo mejor. Sintió una sonrisa tirando de sus labios pero mantuvo el gesto escondido, agradeciendo la privacidad de las últimas horas de la madrugada.

—Vuelve a dormir, Takato —Ruki murmuró, y parecía más suave en la oscuridad, invisible su rostro más allá del violeta en sus ojos. Takato sentía que ella le quitaba el aliento con esa mirada.

—No —dijo, y sonaba como un niño. No se avergonzaba de ello, porque siempre había sido el más infantil—... Jen, me lo prometiste. Vamos a ver el amanecer juntos. Nuestra tradición. Ruki...

Eso fue suficiente.

 **I.**

Juri le había dicho que ellos dos _no_ estaban destinados a estar juntos y él lo aceptó... Después de un tiempo. No podía darle lo que necesitaba, quedaron atrapados en círculo vicioso, y tal vez, solo tal vez, la costumbre los había mantenido en el mismo instante, sosteniendo algo que se deshacía con el tiempo.

Ruki lo había mirado con ojos compasivos y gentiles, pero también había sido inflexible en no dejarlo revolcarse en su pena.

—No se acaba el mundo por una relación que salió mal.

—Lo sé.

Ruki había sonreído, triste. En la tranquilidad de su departamento, ella no tenía que ser feroz.

—Pero _duele_.

Lo hacía.

No lloraba, las semanas habían secado sus lágrimas pero no menguado su dolor. Faltaba tiempo, supuso. Takato era terrible para dejar ir las cosas.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Sé que tu piso es compartido pero... a Hikari no le molestará, ¿no? Yo...

La vacilación fue sólo un destello, como el verde que se ve en el crepúsculo del mar en los cuentos, pero Takato lo vio. Se preparó para un rechazo, la voz se le adormecía en la garganta.

—¿ _Ruki_?

—Estoy... _Jen_ está viviendo aquí.

Eso planteaba muchas interrogantes. Una de las más estúpidas se abrió camino entre todas las demás y escapó antes que pudiera pensarla.

—¿A Hikari no le molesta él?

Ruki lo fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba tener que explicarse.

—Ella y su novio se fueron a vivir a Europa. Jen se ofreció a compartir apartamento y así estamos.

No era todo. Con Ruki lo simple podía ser un desafío, vivir con alguien… Ella había accedido a compartir el apartamento con esta chica, Hikari, solo después de que compartieron clases en la universidad y Takato no la había llegado a conocer bien porque no solía estar en el departamento cuando él iba. Solo sabía que amaba la fotografía, y a los gatos.

La idea se le apareció como una epifanía.

—¿Están juntos?

En silencio, Takato sintió un vuelco en el estómago anticipando la respuesta. Ruki se acomodó en moción lenta. Sus movimientos eran susurros en la habitación.

—No... _sí_ —Ruki arrugó las cejas en gesto contrariado pero los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa diminuta y Takato sonrió con ella, sin poder evitarlo. Ruki sonriendo era uno de esos pequeños granos de alegría, siempre le gustó verla sonreír—. No usamos etiquetas, Takato. Nosotros estamos bien así.

Ruki, que había usado futones toda su vida, le dijo que en la habitación que había tenido Hikari, había una cama para Jenrya cuando quería trabajar hasta tarde. Ella tenía el sueño ligero y él, si su mente se quedaba trabajando aún entre sueños, se levantaba sin molestarla y se encerraba en ese dormitorio. También servía cuando necesitaban espacio uno del otro.

Prometió que iría a dormir a la habitación, pero no lo hizo. Jenrya había llegado al apartamento una hora después y había encontrado a Takato durmiendo sobre las piernas de Ruki.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Terminó con Juri... Parece que es definitivo —Hizo una pausa, un suspiro entre palabras apagadas. Se acomodó un molesto mechón que le rozaba la frente—. Le dije.

Jenrya alzó los hombros pero sus ojos eran tranquilos. Ruki sintió que los nervios se le desvanecían cuando se inclinó para besarle la frente y luego los labios. Era un gesto familiar, natural entre los dos. Takato ni se movió, perdido entre sus sueños y pesares.

—Está bien. _Él es Takato._

 **II.**

A Jenrya le costó hacerle entender a Takato algunas cosas de su relación con Ruki. Sabían, los tres _sabían_ , que siempre había sido el encargado de despejar las incógnitas, resolver las preguntas y asumía ese papel como si hubiese sido predeterminado. Ruki viajaba mucho por su trabajo, y en la distancia, Takato se preguntaba por lo que veía en la cercanía. Eran pequeños los gestos que atraían sus ojos como si fueran imanes. Roces en las manos y caricias de los que se sentía un espía. No había secreto o duda, Jenrya era siempre tranquilo pero no se movía, Ruki era implacable pero cedía.

Si no los hubiera visto en esos momentos secretos se habría preguntado si estaban juntos más allá de lo que siempre habían sido.

—Solo... Después de que empezamos, fue natural. No tienes que entenderlo.

—¿Es una relación abierta?

Jenrya dejó su café sobre la mesa y luego sacudió la cabeza, la sonrisa era más suave de lo acostumbrado. —No. Ruki no sale con nadie más y yo tampoco. Es... Mira, si ella viene mañana y me dice que quiere estar con Ryou...

—¿Lo aceptarías?

Había leído de ese tipo de relaciones, especialmente por curiosidad. Pensaba en una frase, siempre, al hacerlo. _Hay muchos tipos de amor._

—Hay cosas que yo no puedo darle, cosas que _nunca_ podré darle pero eso no quiere decir que no esté seguro de lo que siento por ella. O lo que ella siente por mí. Aunque Ruki me diga mañana que está enamorada de Ryou, yo... eso no cambiaría lo que tengo con ella. En realidad no. No reemplazas el cariño de una persona por otra. Por eso no creo en Hirokazu y su filosofía de _un clavo saca otro clavo._

Takato vio un atisbo de algo indefinible en los ojos de su amigo. Se preguntó si Ruki le había dicho alguna vez que estaba enamorada de otra persona además de él.

—¿Qué pasó contigo y Alice? Pensamos que eran pareja. Hirokazu y Ryou... Ellos creían que eras la razón por la que la veíamos ocasionalmente.

Jen le dio una sonrisa divertida.

—Salimos un par de veces pero fue antes que Ruki y yo aceptáramos que estábamos juntos. Alice me dio un empujón. Bueno, _a los dos._

—¿Y si las cosas no funcionan? —Takato tuvo que preguntar. En la quietud del apartamento, escondidos del mundo y con el crudo dolor de un fracaso, su voz parecía ajena. Jenrya se detuvo, sus ojos se fijaron en los de él y con una sonrisa triste, le dijo todo.

 _No hay garantías_ , pero eso pasaba hasta en las mejores relaciones. Takato pensó que tenía la relación perfecta y se había equivocado. No hay garantías.

 **III.**

Ruki parpadeó, párpados y pestañas en una caída por timidez, antes de mirar hacia arriba. Takato no había visto el lado tímido de Ruki en mucho tiempo. Era un cambio agradable. Se relajó en su sitio, al otro lado del sofá.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

Takato la miró, y sus ojos eran limpios e interesados. Sabía que terminaría por ceder.

—Tengo curiosidad. Quiero decir, leí algunas cosas pero...

—¿En Internet? —Ruki sonaba incrédula y tan solo un poco sorprendida. Su sonrisa le alcanzó los ojos, encendiendo una chispa de burla—... No creas todo lo que lees en Wikipedia. Jen era mejor opción para esto, ¿sabes? Él también hizo su investigación.

Takato sintió que su cara se calentaba, pero siguió adelante.

—Solo me preguntaba, ¿cómo te diste cuenta? Quiero decir...

—Jenrya fue mi primer... bueno, _todo_ —Ruki se veía un poco incómoda pero luego soltó una sonrisa, como habiendo perdido una discusión consigo misma—... Pero no estuve enamorada solo de él. Hay... Había alguien más que llamaba la atención en la secundaria. Hubo otras personas también.

Ignoró el uso del tiempo presente porque Ruki se veía un poco dudosa.

—¿Ryou?

Ella le dio una mirada molesta. Las cejas arrugadas y los labios fruncidos apenas eran una negativa más fuerte que sus palabras.

—¿Hirokazu?

Ruki rodó los ojos. —No lo adivinarás.

Después de un pequeño debate interno, se abstuvo de seguir nombrando a sus conocidos. Tal vez, Ruki había estado enamorada de _Juri_.

—¿Qué pasó con...?

—Nunca se lo dije.

—¿Por qué?

—Sabes lo que dicen: _si te enamoras de una segunda persona, es que no amabas suficiente a la primera_ —Ruki se encogió de hombros, pero se veía disgustada. Takato entendía el motivo—. Creí que era eso, que no amaba lo suficiente y que no podría. Luego vino Alice y nos habló a Jen, y a mí. Nos dijo algo que todavía me da vueltas.

—¿Qué?

Ruki sacudió la cabeza, divertida por su curiosidad. Luego se acercó y susurró algo solo para que Takato pudiese escuchar.

 **IV.**

Ruki viajaba mucho de la mano de la fotografía, Jenrya se mantenía con las manos llenas, ocupado constantemente con nuevos proyectos y abstraído en dígitos. Takato decidió que estancarse no era una buena opción. Quería estudiar, además de trabajar en la panadería, sentía la llamada a un oficio heredado y con el tiempo encontró más facilidad para ver a Juri al otro lado de la calle y sonreír. Ella era la persona que había creído amaría para toda su vida y el sentimiento... aunque permanecía, era una sensación fantasma, un espejismo que no podía alcanzar.

Se sonreían a lo lejos, pero algún día podrían caminar lado a lado. El problema de una relación a destiempo es que a las personas les toma trabajo sincronizarse con el pasado que tenían.

—Tu madre me dijo que estás viviendo con Jenrya y con Ruki —le comentó una vez Kenta, cuando fue a comprar pan.

No era realmente así, pero Takato se encontró incluido en algo que antes le era ajeno y eso cambió todo. Ruki y Jenrya se sentían más cómodos con él, también, y pensó que dolería verlos juntos pero siempre había disfrutado de verlos felices. Los ojos de Ruki tomaban el color lavanda de la aurora cuando estaba contenta y su risa privada era un sonido dulce, agradable. Jenrya tenía una mirada traviesa, más oscura cuando no había nadie para mostrarle una sonrisa afable. Le gustaba la cercanía que tenían. Le gustaba sentirse parte de ello.

A veces los miraba y no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo sería.

—Eh... Sí. Bueno, más o menos. Jen y Ruki tienen un buen apartamento y quiero estudiar administración para... Bueno —Hizo un gesto hacia la panadería, las palabras sobraban y su amigo entendió la referencia—. Ellos me han ayudado mucho también. Con lo que pasó con Juri.

Kenta no apartó los ojos de su cara. Llevaba la bolsa del pan bajo el brazo cuando se detuvo a mitad de camino a la salida, la puerta abierta detrás de él. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y los hombros parecían tensos en una postura que no había tenido al llegar. Se veía como alguien que había tomado una decisión desagradable.

—Takato...

Él esperó.

—¿Qué?

—Prometí que no te diría lo que es... pero hay algo que debes saber. Es sobre Juri. Hirokazu está afuera.

Le sudaban las manos cuando salió de la panadería. El corazón trepó a la garganta.

 **V.**

Hirokazu había empezado una relación con Juri y Takato se encontró sintiendo el eco de un antiguo dolor que no llegaba a tener nombre, una sensación de vacío que no era doloroso pero que tampoco era placentero. Había estado enamorado de Juri durante... años, él ya no podía recordar la cantidad precisa, y la noticia le había caído como agua helada. No tanto por _Juri y Hirokazu_ , más por él y en egoísta sensación, se había enredado en memorias.

Takato no había encontrado a nadie que significara lo mismo que Juri en su vida, y Jenrya y Ruki, aunque lo negasen durante la eternidad, estaban en una relación que le era magnética y de la que no podía formar parte. Entre sus amigos más cercanos, Takato se sentía fuera de lugar y odiaba la idea de molestarlos con lo infantil que sonaba su dolor.

Kenta le había dicho que se sobrepondría, después de disculparse muchas veces por la forma abrupta que había hablado en la panadería y Ryou, de todas las personas, había invitado a Takato a una fiesta para animarlo. También había invitado al resto de sus amigos, incluso a Hirokazu. Jenrya, que sólo accedió cuando Takato se lo pidió, se había excusado antes y sabía que estaba ocupado porque no se detenía el tiempo para consolar el egoísmo, ni la pena.

Jen, si fuera el _tiempo_ , lo haría.

—Ruki está de viaje de todos modos —Ryou había dicho, con una sonrisa a medias. Cruzado de brazos, y con una confianza temible, era la imagen de la despreocupación. Takato se preguntó si sabía de Jen y Ruki, los dos eran muy privados sobre su relación pero Ryou era... Ryou—. Te divertirás más con nosotros y Takato te necesita. Tiene el corazón roto. Estarás preocupándote por él toda la noche de todos modos si te quedas aquí.

Takato no se sentía con el corazón roto pero debía parecer lamentable porque los ojos de Jenrya se aquietaron como un mar gris, sin olas ni soplos de viento, cuando se fijaron en él. Su mano se movió un instante, tentativa, pero cayó antes de alcanzar cualquier sitio y Takato dejó escapar un suspiro, lento.

Supuso que estaba acostumbrado al tacto, el confort que le ofrecían naturalmente cuando estaban solos y se le escapó la ansiedad por la mirada. Con suavidad, finalmente, Jen extendió su brazo y le sacudió el hombro con un gesto familiar.

Takato se preguntó si podría abrazarlo en ese momento, si lo rechazaría. Ruki dejaba que la abrazara, a veces con el gesto torcido en falsa indignación. Las últimas veces solo lo hacía porque le agradaba el calor que irradiaba ella, le gustaba su mueca de disgusto fingido.

Ruki y Jenrya no eran abiertamente cariñosos. Ni lo serían con los ojos de águila de Ryou, tan azules y sagaces. Ellos no habrían podido ocultar una relación de él. Sí de Takato, pero no de alguien como Ryou.

—Está bien.

Takato sintió algo ligero en el estómago, porque siempre se había sentido mejor con tener a Jen con él.

 _—Gracias._

 **VI.**

La luz de la luna y una farola fuera del apartamento se derramaba por la ventana sin tapar resaltando y contrastando la piel de Jenrya con el color y la sombra, con ojos oscuros y el velo del deseo cubriéndolos. Takato sintió las manos temblorosas mientras se aferraba y el pulso acelerado contra sus oídos.

El borde de la cama golpeó la parte trasera de sus rodillas y cayó hacia atrás con el peso de Jen sobre él.

Se rieron en la mezcla de torpeza y anticipación. Takato se preguntó si tal vez había bebido demasiado porque no podía recordar cómo habían llegado a la casa o por qué tenía que detenerse. Jenrya se alejó y rozó los labios en su cabello.

—¿Jen?

—Tomamos mucho, Takato. Creo que esa era la idea de Ryou para el olvido.

—Funcionó —murmuró, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Jen, arrastrándolo hacia abajo—. No recuerdo por qué quería beber tanto.

Hubo una pausa.

—Sí que lo haces.

Otro silencio.

—Tienes razón —le confesó, en voz baja.

—No estás mal _solo_ por Juri —susurró Jenrya.

Takato parpadeó, lento y confuso. Miró sus manos, aferradas a Jenrya como si fuera un salvavidas, y se obligó a mover los dedos para distraerse de lo que sentía.

—Soy _egoísta,_ Jen. Terminamos hace tiempo y ella... sigue adelante y _yo no_. Doy vueltas en el mismo lugar, sin ir a ninguna parte. Paso más tiempo...

El departamento que tantas horas visitaba parecía señalarlo. La ausencia de Ruki era una acusación. Pero era pésimo para dejar ir las cosas y no quería soltar a Jen, aunque no debería tener que sostenerlo en primer lugar.

—No me molesta que estés aquí, Takato.

—¿Y a Ruki?

Jenrya levantó una ceja.

—¿Crees que _no_ sabrías si a Ruki le importara tenerte aquí?

Ese era un buen punto.

—Hemos hablado de ti —le dijo Jenrya en la oscuridad, una eternidad más tarde—. Sobre nosotros, los tres.

Estaba agradecido que la penumbra cubría su rostro porque el temor y la vulnerabilidad llegaron a su cara como una sombra. Fingió que no escuchaba el resto. Y que no sentía el tartamudeo de su corazón en el pecho.

 **VII.**

Takato nunca había contemplado la posibilidad.

Bien, lo había hecho algunas veces, pero era más el pensamiento que la intención. Se preguntaba qué sería, y si él también podría. Jenrya y Ruki eran de sus mejores amigos, él pensaba que su relación era un enigma. Ella le había dicho que ellos no usaban etiquetas pero él había buscado en Internet y la información había ayudado. Hablar con Ruki y con Jen había ayudado también. Ellos se querían y estaban juntos, comprometidos el uno al otro, pero Ruki había estado enamorada también de otra persona aparte de Jen y él había salido con alguien más.

No usaban etiquetas en la relación, sus mejores amigos, y habían probado ir por otro lado antes de reconocer lo que sentían.

Takato había estado con Juri desde la secundaria. No habían sido siempre una relación estable, él había pensado que no era correcto mirar a otra persona y así había sido todo. Pero Juri lo había dejado y él se había refugiado en Jen y Ruki, y pensando en ellos, pensaba en su relación y la paz que sentía cuando ellos estaban bien.

No se sentía como una posibilidad, era mucho más real.

Se dijo que Okinawa sería un buen cambio de escenario. Marcó el número de Kai, sin mirar el reloj. Lo atendió la contestadora y dejó un mensaje, preguntándose si Kai estaba escuchando el temblor en su voz.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. La energía de Kai inundó su habitación pese a ser una grabación.

 _«Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí, Takat_ _o. Te iré a buscar al aeropuerto, solo dime el número de tu vuelo. Todo estará bien después de unos días con tu primo favorito... Te lo aseguro. Minami te envía saludos. Oh, el abuelo dice que te escuchó angustiado. Me dijo que te diga: nankurunaisa, Takato. Es un viejo dicho. Ya sabes como es._ _¡Te veré luego!»_

 **VIII.**

Ruki tenía siempre el porte de una reina, lo pudo apreciar en plenitud mientras la miraba acercarse. Ryou solía decir que era lo más puro de su apodo, que relucía en cada línea de su cara, en la delicadeza de su piel y la severidad en su expresión. Takato no la consideraba una reina de hielo, hubo una época en que el pensamiento se le presentaba como regular. Ruki era amargura que escondía dulzura.

Y ella lo mataría si alguna vez escuchaba eso salir de su boca. Takato solo lo pensaba.

—Jen estaba preocupado por ti, ¿sabes? Este viaje improvisado le parecía fuera de carácter.

Takato apretó los dientes, sintiendo su mandíbula tensa. Le gustaba la idea de haber inflamado la preocupación de Jen tan poco como el tono de inconfundible reproche en la voz de su amiga. Ruki lo analizaba con esos ojos empujados en niebla violeta y él temía ahogarse en ellos.

La preocupación no le pertenecía solo a Jenrya, era también compartida.

—¿Por eso viniste a verme?

Ella retrocedió con la máscara de indiferencia desdibujándose sutilmente en la comisura de su boca. La línea de su espalda se enderezó con gracia nimia, inusual en toda su extensión, y Takato no pudo evitar preguntarse si los delgados hilos de frustración habían enredado sus palabras y llegado hasta ella. La cara de su amiga se tornó ilegible en un instante, como si hubiese convertido un muro invisible que la alejaba de él.

Se arrepintió. No había sido un exabrupto como tal, pero Takato no era del común de la gente y ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para leer entre líneas mejor que cualquier otro en esa playa. Incluso Kai.

—Estaba de paso en la isla, pero eso ya lo sabías. Supongo que confundiste las fechas —dijo Ruki, y se levantó. Takato se fijó en su piel cremosa, tratando de olvidar como se sentiría bajo las puntas de sus dedos. A Ruki no le gustaba broncearse, su piel no ganaba el color resentido del sol.

—Ruki...

—Invité a Jen a venir —ella le cortó, tajante y fría. Era su modo por defecto, el que adoptaba cuando se quedaba sin herramientas o argumentos—... Hasta que termine el Festival. Luego podrás quedarte solo, como quieres.

 **IX.**

Antes del amanecer, los fue a buscar. Era cálido en verano, recordaba que de niño el mar no le gustaba pero la visión le dejaba una agradable sensación y eso persistía, tanto como su amistad con Jen y Ruki.

Jenrya le abrió la puerta, con los ojos pequeños del cansancio y Takato sintió que sus labios se curvaban en la visión. Ruki apareció detrás de él, pero tenía el ceño fruncido al mirarlo.

—¿Quieren dar un paseo? El sol está por salir.

Si se hubiesen quedado con él en la casa de su abuelo, no habría tenido tiempo para ensayar sus palabras y preguntarles si él era el único confundido por lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Probablemente sí lo era, novedoso como era todo para él, pero quería también decirles algo que había pensado en su viaje fuera de carácter. Todo él se sentía fuera de carácter últimamente pero había hecho pie. Jen y Ruki le habían dado estabilidad y en retrospectiva, siempre había sido así.

—¿El _amanecer_ quieres ver...?

— _Ruki_.

Jenrya la detuvo con una caricia en los brazos. Takato vio la mirada que compartían y sintió que respiraba su alivio al verlos juntos y bien. Los dos habían sido su balance durante mucho tiempo.

Takato se sintió un poco más seguro para hablar.

—Les debo una disculpa también... Quiero que veamos el amanecer juntos, que sea un nuevo comienzo. Puedes gritarme en la playa, Ruki. Vamos, el sol está por salir.

Jenrya se rio en voz baja.

—No te perdonaré tan fácil como él —Ruki dijo, dándole a Jen una mirada molesta—. Nos preocupabas. Estabas comportándote como un... Pero está bien. Veremos el amanecer, te gritaré y podremos seguir adelante.

Takato sonrió.

 **X.**

—No todos los días se cumplen cien años, ¿verdad?

No había podido controlar la ilusión que se colaba en su voz, y en sus ojos. Okinawa había probado con los años ser un sitio mágico, ese pequeño punto del mapa que los recibía con los brazos abiertos. Solían preferir ir en agosto que en febrero pero su abuelo había enviado una habitación y no cualquiera. Había enviado una invitación que incluía a Ruki y a Jenrya.

Takato estaba extasiado. Su abuelo era, posiblemente, el primero en haber aceptado su relación. Quizá tenía algo que ver con la mentalidad okinawense, porque aunque la madre de Ruki había tenido la mente abierta y el padre de Jenrya había sido incondicional, ellos no entendían.

Takato podía simpatizar, porque le había costado entender lo que decían Jenrya y Ruki de su relación al principio. Hasta que formó parte de ella.

—Es es el lugar más longevo del mundo.

—Sí, pero mi abuelo no todos los años cumple cien.

—No me gusta el cambio de planes...

Se suponía que iban a quedarse los tres en el apartamento sin dejar que el mundo entrase por la puerta. Ruki había regresado de su último viaje con esa intención grabada en su voluntad y Takato entendía.

Torció los labios pero se sorprendió al ver que Jenrya, que estaba sonriendo con su sonrisa favorita, intervenía en la conversación con la tranquilidad que acostumbraba para lidiar con Ruki y su temperamento.

—Takato tiene razón. No todos los días se cumplen cien años.

Ruki se veía menos renuente, pero aún así tenía que argumentar. —Me gusta más ir en verano.

—Solo faltan un par de semanas para agosto. Podremos ver a Takato en el _eisa_.

—¿Qué? —Takato preguntó y enrojeció. Los ojos de Ruki se fijaron en él y tenían una chispa de diversión en el fondo violeta.—. Yo no _bailo_.

—Seguro que sería todo un espectáculo —Ruki comentó, luciendo más interesada.

Takato se preguntaba si tendrían oportunidad para ver el amanecer juntos otra vez en las playas de Okinawa.

Era su parte favorita.

* * *

 **N/A** : Todavía me siento algo insegura con esta temporada y con lo que me encantan estos tres, un poco más.

Muchas gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y especialmente gracias a Ciel por su ayuda :)

* * *

 _Eisa_ es una danza que se realiza en la isla de Okinawa durante el último día del _Obon,_ una festividad japonesa que se celebra del 13 al 15 del séptimo mes del calendario lunar.

 _Nankurunaisa_ es una palabra del antiguo Japón que significa precisamente: "nunca olvides quien eres y vive por hoy y por el mañana, que jamás se te olvide sonreír y por terrible que haya sido tu día recuerda que el próximo día el sol te recibirá con una gran sonrisa, tú has lo mismo" y es común en Okinawa.


End file.
